Sleepy
by Seiravian Rushiel
Summary: Menginap dua hari di gymnasium untuk latihan neraka, Hinata tidak punya masalah dengan itu. Justru terkurasnya tenaga membuatnya mendapat sesuatu yang tidak terduga—atau malah Kageyama yang mendapatkan kehormatan itu? / KageHina fict / For [hq! anthology project] / DLDR! And please enjoy your reading
**Sleepy © Seiravian Rushiel**

 **The characters of Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **For [hq! anthology project] challange**

 **For my beloved readers**

 **Sorry kalau tidak memenuhi standart EYD dan typo(s) bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ngantuk.

Satu kata itu mencerminkan semua yang melanda dirinya.

Hinata Shoyou tersaruk-saruk menghampiri kasurnya. Langit-langit _gymnasium_ tidak terlihat begitu jelas lagi ketika dia berbaring.

 _Gymnasium_? Oh ya, dia lagi menginap di sana bersama anggota tim lain dalam rangka latihan neraka yang dicetuskan kapten mereka sendiri.

Dia sih senang-senang saja, malah itu impiannya. Dua hari ototnya terus bekerja hampir setiap detik. Melompat, berlari, memukul—lama-lama yang diingatnya cuma bola voli, bukan lagi rumus matematika yang harus digunakannya untuk tugas yang dikumpulkan minggu depan.

Selain itu, gedung olahraga kini sepi bukan main. Orang-orang terlelap bagaikan bayi polos, terkecuali bunyi dengkuran Tanaka yang mirip sirine mobil.

Hinata mengerjap pelan, menyeka air matanya dan menoleh ke samping. Futon tempat Kageyama tidur masih kosong.

Kemana _partner_ nya itu? Pergi makan? Tapi ini sudah larut malam.

Apa jangan-jangan masih berlatih? Bukannya tadi Kageyama bilang sudah mau berhenti?

"Duh," Umpat Hinata melempar selimutnya, beranjak ke _gymansium_ kedua tanpa membuat suara berarti.

Sesampainya di gedung nomor dua, gedung yang sering dipakai tim voli perempuan untuk berlatih, ia melihat lampu masih bersinar terang. Jaring membentang dari satu tiang ke tiang lain.

Dan Kageyama Tobio masih tegap berdiri memutar bola di tangan hingga desingan samar terdengar.

Tuh, kan. Benar tebakannya. Kageyama jauh lebih keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut _anak kesayangannya_ itu. Mungkin yang bisa melerai _ayah-anak_ itu cuma rasa lelah atau trauma permanen.

"Kageyama..." Katanya mendorong pintu.

Yang dipanggil berjengit, secepat kilat menoleh dan berangsur tenang menemukan sosok nyata, bukannya melayang-layang seram.

Ia berdehem menghilangkan dahaknya dan menyeka keringat. "Belum tidur?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Cemberut Hinata mengucek matanya. "Aku pergi mandi karena kau bilang tidak mau main lagi."

"Matamu sudah setengah terpejam, _boke_. Mana tega aku menyuruhmu terus-terusan menemaniku?"

"Itu semua salahmu. Tadinya ngantukku sekecil ini, setelah mandi malah sebesar ini." Balasnya sebal, menggunakan pautan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya sebagai contoh. Lantas duduk bersandar ke dinding, menguap lagi.

"Salahmu sendiri mudah mengantuk." Kageyama memantulkan bolanya ke bawah. Suara khas dentuman merambat di udara.

Hinata merengut. Memeluk lipatan kakinya dan membenarkan kata-kata Kageyama setengah hati. Padahal biasanya Hinata yang punya cadangan energi semangat, tapi kali ini dia malah tumbang duluan.

Namun, berkebalikan dengannya, Kageyama si pemain nomor punggung sembilan justru bermain dengan kepala. Kira-kira jika diilustrasikan, otak Kageyama lebih banyak memproduksi asap daripada sendi-sendi ototnya. Terbukti dari konsen Kageyama yang kebanyakan mikir pas mengoper bola daripada lari-larian terus _blocking_.

Yah, tidak salah sih, toh Kageyama salah satu _setter_ terbaik di Miyagi. Malah aneh kalau tidak pakai segala pertimbangkan sebelum melayangkan bola ke spiker. Tapi bisa tidak pikiran pendeknya itu disenjangkan lagi?

Hinata takut sewaktu-waktu dia jatuh sakit. Bukan karena suka atau apa, tapi karena dia pasangan terbaik yang ia punya.

Balik ke kenyataan, Hinata yang bersih dari keringat dan memakai baju tidur cuma bisa duduk menonton Kageyama latihan _service_. Kaki-tangannya mendadak gatal, pingin ikutan bergabung. Menggebuk bola itu hingga berbunyi keras di wilayah seberang.

Namun apa daya gelombang kantuk dan malas mandi ulang mengurung niatnya.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya menonton tidak ada ruginya. Harus diakui dia diam-diam kagum pada _jump service_ Kageyama. Tidak sekuat si Raja Agung memang, tapi memiliki kharisma tersendiri. Seperti meluncur bagaikan komet dan hancur berhamburan di wilayah tertentu.

Uh, imajinasi apa itu?

"Hehe,"

Tawa aneh Hinata sontak menghentikan lompatan Kageyama. Bolanya memantul-mantul bersamaan dengan kakinya yang mendadak menapak tanah.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanyanya dengan bibir manyun yang khas itu.

"Tidak ada." Kata Hinata, masih setengah sadar. Senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya, yang sayangnya terhalang lutut.

" _Boke_ , aku tahu kau berbohong." Kageyama naik pitam, mencengkram kepalanya keras. Begini-begini dia juga penganut ajaran benci dibohongi.

Lalu hening.

Hening yang lama sekali.

Karena kelopak Hinata mulai turun setengah bola, Kageyama pikir anak itu ngigau dan hendak melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Bodoh—"

"Lehermu." Tiba-tiba Hinata menjulurkan tangan, menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. "Lehermu jenjang sekali."

Kageyama terlonjak kaget pada sentuhan itu. Kepalanya mendadak kosong, terpana pada wajah Hinata yang polos tersebut. Dia memang tidak pintar mendeskripsikan sesuatu, tapi Hinata saat itu benar-benar menggemaskan, tampak seperti boneka hidup.

" _Nee_ , Kageyama- _san_ , temani aku tidur." Rengeknya, merentangkan tangan ke udara seperti anak kecil minta gendong. Lalu nyengir polos, memberi efek manjanya berkali-kali lipat.

Nyatanya, tubuh mungilnya mendukung kiasan itu.

Dan nyatanya lagi, Kageyama siap mimisan kalau saja punya daya tahan tubuh di bawah rata-rata.

Kageyama menghela napas kalem, menutupi semburat merah di pipi. Dia tidak suka yang imut-imut, tapi fakta Hinata menguap lebar dan terus-terusan merengek membuatnya ingin segera merengkuhnya tanpa mau melepaskannya sedikit pun.

"Lama!" Belum sempat Kageyama mencerna artinya, Hinata tahu-tahu menerjangnya dengan lompatan andalannya. Sukses menindihnya tanpa ampun.

" _Boke_! Menjauh dari—" Kageyama yang hendak mendorong Hinata terhenti mendengar dengkuran damai pemuda itu.

Iris biru kelamnya melebar lucu merasakan lingkaran tangan Hinata berada di pinggangnya. Suara kecap-kecap bibir mengiringi dengkurangannya.

"Kageyama, baumu mirip aroma tanah sehabis hujan." Lenguh Hinata lirih, mengelus-elus pipi kanannya ke dada Kageyama yang basah akibat keringat. " _Suki_. _Daisuki_."

Anggap itu lelucon. Ayo, anggap linduran itu lelucon dan pukul Hinata sampai sadar! Tapi Kageyama Tobio tidak bisa. Dia malah gelagapan, wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab, bahkan tangannya terangkat bingung di udara.

Ya Tuhan, degup jantungnya yang tidak stabil justru makin membuat Hinata lengket. Tersenyum tanpa dosa dalam tidurnya.

Kageyama mengambil napas, membuangnya, mengambilnya lagi kemudian menghembuskannya. Terus begitu sampai dia mampu mengontrol degup jantungnya dan mampu menatap Hinata dari atas.

Sejujurnya, pahanya mulai kesemutan menahan bobot bocah ini. Belum lagi punggungnya yang harus dia tegakkan agar tidur Hinata tidak terasa menyakitkan.

Menghela napas gusar, Kageyama menyeret tubuhnya mendekati dinding. Menumpukan bagian belakangnya dan mendesah lega. "Begini lebih baik."

Ia mendongak tinggi-tinggi ke langit-langit gymnasium, bertanya-tanya opsi mana yang sebaiknya ia pilih. Menendang Hinata sampai bangun atau membiarkannya saja. Saat asik menimbang-nimbang, mulutnya menguap lebar. Rasa kantuk perlahan menyerangnya.

Ia mendesah kasar, inginnya tega menghempaskan Hinata malah berubah jadi kasihan. Setengah pasrah, Kageyama membalas pelukan Hinata, semata-mata menyamankan posisi kakinya yang jadi bantalan duduk bocah itu. Kemudian, segera saja dia menutup mata biru tuanya dalam mimpi indah.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya,

"Hinata, bangun—" Kening Sugawara mengerut heran, menyibakkan selimut Hinata untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah. "Hei, apa ada yang melihat Hinata?"

"Kageyama sepertinya juga hilang." Kata Tanaka mengamati kedua futon kosong tersebut.

"MINNA!" Teriakan khas Nishinoya menggema dashyat dari celah pintu. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di _gymnasium_ sebelah!"

Semuanya saling melempar tatan bingung, tapi tetap mengekori langkah Nishinoya.

Ketika pintu kembar itu digeser, sepuluh member Karasuno cengo melongo dengan bibir terbuka.

"Ha... Haha... HAHAHA APA-APAAN ITU?!" Tawa Tanaka meledak, yang langsung ia sumpal sendiri pakai dekapan tangan.

Tsukishima kedip-kedip tidak percaya.

Yamaguchi rahangnya nyaris menyentuh tanah.

Ennoshita matanya membulat putih _shock_.

Asahi tangannya menggerayang di udara dan mulai berdoa.

Sementara Daichi dan Sugawara bertukar pandang,

Kageyama sama Hinata masih mempertahankan posisi romantis mereka dari semalam.

"Hei, Kageyama, Hinata..." Nishinoya berjongkok di samping mereka, tusuk-tusuk pakai jari. Ia bersiap menonton aksi tengkar mereka. Dan ia siap mengeluarkan tawa bahana bagaikan jurus petir andalannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Sela Tsukishima mendatangi kumpulan orang-orang bodoh itu dan memotret _freak duo_ tanpa dosa. Lumayan buat koleksi bahan ejekan.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" Daichi, sebagai bapak yang baik, melerai dua orang tidak berkepentingan itu dari TKP dan berjongkok mengamati.

"Ada apa, Daichi? Kenapa tidak dibangunkan?" Tanya Sugawara heran.

"Begini saja," Daichi akhirnya berdiri, berbisik misterius pada Sugawara.

.

.

.

"Uhm..." Lenguh Hinata. Ia menarik diri tapi punggungnya tertahan sesuatu. Apa? Apa ini? Ia spontan mendongak, terkejut setengah mati mendapati wajah Kageyama berjarak lima senti darinya. Hanya lima senti.

Ia celingak-celinguk. "Di mana ini?"

"Argh, berisik... Aduh!" Kageyama mendongak dan ubun-ubunnya menabrak dinding. Kesadarannya berkumpul dalam sekejap.

"K-Kageyama?" Hinata terbata-bata, merangkak menjauhi pemuda itu kaget. "K-Kenapa kau di sini?!"

"Seharusnya itu yang jadi pertanyaanku, boke! Kau duluan yang mendatangiku!" Tapik Kageyama sadis.

"Hah? Kapan? Kau pasti menyeretku ke sini!"

"Enak saja kalau bicara! Makanya jangan jalan sambil tidur!"

"Aku tidak punya sindrom iti!"

"Terus kenapa jalan ke sini malam-malam sambil merengek 'Kageyama, Kageyama' hah?!"

"Kepalamu terbentur bola ya?! Mana mungkin aku begitu!"

"Ya, kau memang begitu!"

"Wah, wah! Cocok sekali! Coba lihat kemari sebentar!"

Saat Kageyama dan Hinata menengok bersamaan, mendadak terlihat kilatan cahaya lampu. Membutakan mata mereka sesaat.

"Kalian!" Keduanya terperangah.

Gadis bernama Michimiya Yui menyeringai lebar, dengan tangan memegang kamera. Tepat di sebelahnya, berdiri anggota-anggota tim voli perempuan. Mereka juga tersenyum setan sambil memegang kamera serta kertas yang siap ditulis.

"Hehe, bersiap-siaplah mendapat gelar pasangan termesra di Karasuno." Tutur Yui, memotret lagi.

Raut Kageyama dan Hinata memucat.

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini... Bagaimana kalau orang-orang menganggap kita homo?!" Panik Hinata sewaktu berjalan pulang ke rumah sore itu. Suara tawa teman-teman satu tim masih terngiang jelas dalam ingatannya.

Habis sudah karirnya sebagai raksasa kecil yang _normal_. Habis sudah karir Kageyama sebagai _Ou-sama friendly_. Habis sudah harga dirinya. Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-teman sekelasnya nanti? Terlebih lagi, perasaan sucinya?!

Hinata pengen dunia runtuh sekarang juga.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kageyama bersuara, "Aku tidak peduli tapi kau harus membersihkan namaku dari julukan 'homo' itu. Karena ini semua salah _mu_."

Ucapan setajam silet Kageyama menusuk relungnya. Tangannya tersimpan dalam saku sementara tangan lain menggigit bakpao isi kacang, bikin Hinata iri setengah mati karena kalah suit sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan bakpao tersebut.

Hinata pasang tatapan sengit. "Tapi kau juga yang salah! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau yang tidak mau bangun!" Tukas Kageyama, jelas-jelas bohong.

"Kageyama, aku tidak merasakan dorongan apapun saat aku tidur."

"Perasaanmu saja kali."

"Serius! Tubuhku sensitif!"

"Sensitif, kepalamu." Umpat Kageyama, menghabiskan bagian terakhir bakpaonya. "Oke, begini saja."

"Huh?" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh tepat ke raut serius Kageyama. "Apa?"

"Yang kemarin jujur atau bohong?"

"Kemarin?" Hinata memutar otaknya, berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang dimaksud Kageyama. Namun tidak ada satupun yang nyangkut di kepalanya.

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya apa?"

"Kau mau jawaban dariku?"

Alis kirinya menukik dalam. "Ya?"

" _Suki_."

Jangan heran kalau besok mereka anteng-anteng saja menanggapi rumor homo.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **AN:**

Saya ngantuk. Hopeless sekali dengan cerita ini sebenernya. Maaf kalo jeleeeek sekali, stress saya gak tidur tenang empat hari berturut-turut. Skill tulis juga berkarat bagaikan besi terendam hujan /yha

Anyway, kenalkan! Saya Seiravian Rushiel, anak baru fandom Haikyuu! Tapi tak benar-benar baru dalam mantengin Haikyuu! /nak

Saya ketinggalan dalam pengumpulan di challenge anthology ini. Sedih sekali bukannya ter-upload, yang ada malah terdelete. Jika sempat, saya bakal edit ini. Nggak enak ngumpul kelamaan hehe.

 **Editted:** HEY HEY HEEEE~Y! Sudah diedit sedemikian rupa semoga tak nyempil typo lagi *damn you keyboard*

 **Regards,**

 **Seiravian Rushiel**


End file.
